


One Month

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Tired of seeing the one’s they need to be whole with someone else a young witch and wizard take extreme measures to win them, and in the process, find something they didn’t plan on discovering.





	1. Acknowledgment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

When he entered the Room of Requirements, he stopped at the sight of the big bed trimmed in red and gold that took up most of the candlelit room. He looked over to the small crackling fire that burned in the fireplace. She was standing in front of it, waiting for him.

 

Nervous, he hesitantly walked over to her. He gave her a crooked smile.

 

 “Hi,” he said.

 

“Did you read the book?”

 

“Ummm, yeah.” He blushed, unable to meet her eyes. “Did you?”

 

“Yes.” Her gaze was steady as her eyes meet his. 

 

Blushing even more, he looked down at his feet. “I wasn’t expecting the pictures.”

 

A similar blush lit her face. “Well, how else can we learn if we’re doing things right?”

 

He laughed nervously. “I should have known they’d move, but still…“

 

“They were rather graphic, weren’t they?”

 

They shared a quick embarrassed look.

 

“Well she didn’t leave out anything, did she?” His blush deepened. “Those close ups where she pointed out everything…” He shifted uncomfortably as images of the book’s naked, very pretty blonde witch in the book flitted across his mind. Her legs were spread and she held herself open with one hand, as she pointed out the various parts of her, _anatomy_ , with the other. 

 

“No, she didn’t leave anything out.” A small smile crossed her face as she saw him trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants. “Did her pictures excite you? She was quite pretty after all.”

 

His head snapped up, eyes meeting hers as he forgot about the growing problem he was trying to hide. “What kind of… you can’t ask…” He could feel his face growing redder as he tried to stammer out a response.

 

She reached out and touched his face. “We talked about this and we agreed to be upfront and honest with each other, right?” When he didn’t answer, she gripped his face and forced him to look at her, “Right?”

 

His shoulders slumped as he took in the serious look on her face. “Right.”

 

Worry crossed her face as she asked hesitantly. “You still want to do this, don’t you?”

 

Mixed emotions flowed through him as he looked at the beautiful young girl standing in front of him. His mind reeled, recalling everything that they’d been through in the past five years. She’d always been there for him, just as he’d been there for her, and always would be. He loved her, and knew without a doubt that she loved him too.  

 

Watching her chew her bottom lip as she waited for him to answer, he went over all of the pros and cons they’d talked about before deciding to do what they were about to do.  Neither one of them had any experience when it came to members of the opposite sex. A quick hug here, a kiss on the cheek there, and a couple of humiliating kisses covered everything they knew. 

 

Tired of watching the ones they both wanted and needed romantically involved with their current partners, they had decided to do something about their lack of knowledge. That’s when she found the book. At first he’d thought she was crazy. But after watching his hearts desire kissing **him** , he’d agreed to read it. He also agreed to learn more by practicing the books secrets on and with each other. Their hope was that with their new knowledge, they’d have the courage to take the ones they longed for as their own. 

 

“I just want to be sure that this is what you really want, too. Once we do this, everything changes and I don’t want this to mess up what we already have between us. If they find out it could ruin everything for us and break us all up in the process.” He brushed his hand gently across her cheek before resting it upon her shoulder.

 

“We’ll just have to make sure then that they never find out,” she whispered as she moved forward. She embraced him and took in his warm, woodsy smell. 

 

“You think!” He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in deep, wondering why he’d never noticed until now how incredible she smelled. 

 

“So did her pictures excite you?”

 

“Yes, I’d have to be dead for them not to.” 

 

“Did you masturbate over them?” She laughed quietly to herself as she felt him freeze in shock at her question. “Remember, honest with each other,” she giggled.

 

“You’re not supposed to ask a bloke questions like that!” he exclaimed, his body still ridged.

 

 “Well how else is a girl supposed to find out what turns a guy on? We agreed that we could ask each other any questions on anything at anytime didn’t we? So did you? Masturbate over her, I mean.”

 

His blush was back in force. “Yes.” He whispered, as he recalled something the witch had done in the book. Without missing a beat, he turned the tables on her. “Have you ever touched yourself like she did?”

 

She gasped in surprise and pushed away from him, her face in flames as their eyes met. But she managed to squeak out a weak, “yes,” before burying her face in his chest. 

 

The bulge in his pants hardened even more, as he pictured her lying on a bed, hands wandering over her naked body, fingers disappearing into her center, hair in wild disarray around her flushed face, back arched in one shuttering release after another. 

 

She couldn’t help but rub herself against him as she felt him harden against her. “What caused this to come up so fast?” she asked teasingly, as she ground against him again. 

 

Unable to stop himself, he pulled her closer. “You did. When you said yes, I could see you lying naked, touching yourself, making yourself climax. It was amazing.”

 

She pushed back so that she could see him better. “I doubt my body is as amazing as what you…”

 

She was cut off as he leaned down and kissed her, his nose bumping hers in the process. They both tried to reposition themselves at the same time causing their teeth to clack together. Their noses bumped again.  She giggled as they drew back and looked at each other.

 

“Not as easy as it looked in the book is it?” She asked, smiling shyly at him.

 

“No,” he grinned back, “it’s not.”

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down towards her. “Let’s try again.”

 

**********

 

With them lost in themselves, time flew by. She only regained her senses when his warm mouth closed over her bare nipple, causing it to become rock hard. She gasped in pleasure. How or when they’d wound up on the bed, naked, she didn’t know or care. 

 

“Ouch!” she cried, smacking him on the back of the head as he bit her tender nipple with a little too much force. “Not so hard, it’s not a chew toy you know.”

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, kissing her abused nipple softly before sucking it gently, his actions causing her to moan quietly with pleasure.

 

 “Oh yes, just like that,” She moaned, running her hands up his body and into his hair, holding him to her breast. “Mmmmm, that feels so good.”

 

She groaned when his mouth left her, but squirmed in delight when it fastened itself on her other breast. The sensations he was causing to run through her body as he worried first one nipple, then the other, were incredible.

 

Feeling his mouth kissing its way down her body, she opened her eyes and watched as he stopped and ran his tongue around her navel. His tongue dipped into it before continuing its downward journey. She was panting, her eyes were open wide in anticipation, as she saw his mouth poised over her mound. 

 

A look of wonder was on his face as his eyes met hers. Then, he lowered his eyes and watched himself slowly spread her legs apart. She felt her body flush with embarrassment and anticipation as she watched him looking at her wet center fearful that he would find it ugly and turn away in disgust. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said breathlessly. She glowed with happiness at the look of amazement on his face.

 

She moaned when he reached out and reverently traced the outer lips of her center, running the tip of his finger gently over the soft folds. Her hips jumped when his finger tip brushed across the hard little nub at the top of her mound. 

 

Not wanting to hurt her, he looked up and asked, “Show me how to touch you. Show me how to make you come.”

 

She felt like his eyes were burning through her as he watched her hands, which she seemed unable to control, make their way down her body to her mound. Once there, her right hand started rubbing her hard nub gently while her left hand caressed the lips around her center. She was amazed that she felt no shame at her wanton display, even as his eyes went from watching her hands and fingers to her face and back. His intense gaze made her feel even hotter as it locked on the fingers she was moving to pleasure herself. She moaned loudly as her right hand rubbed faster. 

 

Feeling a warm ball of pleasure building up inside her, she pushed two fingers into her flowing wet center and pumped them in and out slowly. She groaned as her bottom rolled and bucked in time with her fingers.

 

“So hot, so incredibly sexy,” she heard him whisper. She opened her eyes, and looked down between her spread legs to see him staring at her plunging fingers. His hand was locked around his swollen member, as he pumped to the rhythm of her fingers. The sight was all that was needed to set her off. Her body clenched tightly around her fingers and her back arched up as she cried out her completion.

 

With one final jerk, her body fell limply back onto the bed, weak and drained, eyes unseeing. She lay there, unable to move. 

 

His lips gently kissing her mouth and neck slowly brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and saw him gazing at her in admiration. 

 

“You’re so beautiful and sexy when you climax. I could watch you all day. Can I try now?” he pleaded, as he brushed her tangled hair away from her glowing face.

 

“Yes, please,” she purred. “Please touch me.”

 

She jumped when his fingers found her nub and began to rub. “Not so hard… Oh! Yes! That’s it. Faster, please,” she begged, her hips flinching. She’d always enjoyed touching herself but having someone else touch her was mind blowing. 

 

The pleasure was building rapidly inside her as she moaned and thrashed in pleasure under his hand. “Put your fingers inside me,” she pleaded. 

 

Another wave of pleasure shot through her as his rough callused fingers made their way inside. His fingers filled her up in a way that her smaller ones couldn’t, and she could feel herself stretching to take them in. The feeling was unexplainable, and made her wonder what it would feel like when he really was inside her, when they truly joined together as one. 

 

**********

 

A wave of pride flowed through him as he looked down on her trembling body. He’d done it. He’d given the stunning girl laying before him enough pleasure that he’d made her climax with just his hands. Well maybe running his mouth over her breasts and rock hard nipples had helped, too. She sure seemed to have liked it. He couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling of having her body clenching his fingers as she rode through her climax. As his eyes roamed over her sweat-beaded form, he vowed to bring her as much pleasure as he could in the short amount of time they had together.

 

**********

 

She sighed in contentment as she pulled him down beside her. She turned on her side to face him, leaned in, and kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing with his. As they moved closer, she felt something hard poking her stomach. Breaking the kiss, she looked down to see his stiff member brushing against her. 

 

Her interest sparked, she wiggled down until it was level with her face. Her eyes grew wide as she realized just how big it really was. _No way can that fit inside me._ But then, pictures of the young wizard and witch in the book flashed through her mind. The wizard’s straining member had pushed up against the witch’s wet center and vanished into it, only to reappear as he slid it back out before plunging back in again. She tried to compare the throbbing cock in front of her with the one in the book, and she was sure that the one in front of her was bigger and thicker. How she was supposed to fit it into her, she didn’t know, but according to the book her body would stretch enough for it to happen. And she was determined to try.

 

Remembering something else that the book said, she looked up at him. “Can I touch it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She was surprised to note that the hard flesh was also soft and warm. She jumped back in surprise when it jerked at her touch. Reaching back out, she touched it again, giggling as it jerked, again. Every time she petted the head it would jerk, and she’d giggle. 

 

“You’re killing me here,” he moaned.

 

“Does it always do that?” she asked, a wide smile on her face.

 

“How would I know? I don’t go around petting it like it was a dog or something.”

 

She laughed at the look on his face. “Well, I just thought that maybe you might have noticed when you were touching yourself or something, that’s all.”

 

“Believe me, that’s not the kind of thing I’m focusing on when I’m doing that.”

 

She wrapped her small hand around him and squeezed his cock gently, surprised at how hard it was. Her action caused him to inhale sharply. 

 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

 

“No. It feels good. Much better than when I’m doing it.”

 

She released her grip, and proceeded to slowly run her hand up and down his length.

 

“I know what you mean. Having you touch me was way better than doing it myself,” she said, as she continued slowly stroking his shaft. “So what do you focus on?”

 

“What?” He groaned as her hand closed over the head of his swollen cock and traveled back down its length.

 

“I asked what you focus on when you masturbate.”

 

“A girl, I think about a girl.”

 

“Have you ever thought about me?”

 

“Yes…” he moaned as her hand picked up speed.

 

“How about her, do you ever think about her?”

 

“Yes, yes I think about her.” She was sure he was finding it hard to concentrate as her hand continued to move over him.

 

“Are we naked in your mind?”

 

“Oh, sweet Merlin,” he murmured, lost in the sensations her hand was bringing to him. 

 

“Please don’t stop,” he begged, when she quite moving her hand.

 

“If you want me to continue, then answer my question.”

 

“Question, what question?”

 

“Do you masturbate while picturing us naked?”

 

“Yes, always naked, now please continue.” He sighed contently as her hand started pumping him once more.

 

“Was my body better in your imagination?”

 

“Definitely better in real life,” he said, reaching out to play with one of her breasts. 

 

“Good answer. I think you deserve a reward for that,” she said, smiling brightly before she leaned forward and licked the head of his cock.

 

Before he could even react, her mouth closed over him and sank down his length. The warm wetness of her mouth encompassing his already sensitive member almost sent him over the edge. He groaned as he clinched the sheets in his hands.  

 

When her mouth left him with a ‘pop’ he growled in frustration, “Why’d you stop?”

 

She looked up and saw his eyes blazing with want, need, lust? She wasn’t sure. Whatever it was excited her because she was the cause of it. 

 

“Liked that did you?” She smirked and licked him lightly.

 

“You bloody well know I did. “

 

“Good,” she said softly, as her mouth once more engulfed him.

 

**********

 

When she’d felt him tense and start bucking against her mouth she’d almost panicked, wondering if she should let him come in her mouth or not. The book said he’d only release about a tablespoon of come. That wasn’t much was it? But what if she hated the taste and it caused her to be sick or something? Before she could decide the decision was made for her as he shuttered and moaned loudly. His hips jerked against her hand and mouth and in an instant, she was trying not to choke as a hot thick stream of come hit the back of her throat. Instinctively she started swallowing it only to have another stream hit. Her mind took over as her hand and mouth continued to pleasure him while she tried to swallow the steady streams filling her mouth. T _he book lied. This is definitely more than a tablespoon._

 

She smiled in satisfaction at the body sprawled boneless across the bed. Feeling something running down her chest, she looked down and smiled again as she reached out and captured a small drop of come making its way down the side of her breast. She brought her finger up and studied the thick white cream before licking it slowly off her finger. 

 

Rolling it against the roof of her mouth she savored its musky somewhat salty flavor trying to decide if she liked the taste or not before swallowing it. The book had said that some witches would love the taste and would gladly swallow it when performing oral sex with their partner while others would hate it and pull back before their partner climaxed, having it spray on their face or chest instead.

 

With a small nod, she pulled away slightly, deciding that she liked its taste. She wondered that when she did this with him if his would taste the same as this. She didn’t know if men tasted similar, or not at all, but she was confident she’d find out. 

 

“I’m sorry.” His soft voice broke into her thoughts. 

 

She crawled up to lay down beside him. “For what?”

 

He blushed and looked down. “For you know…”

 

“No, tell me.”

 

His blush deepened. Still not looking at her, he mumbled, “for doing that in your…”

 

She smiled as she realized what he was trying to say. “Oh! You mean for almost choking me to death when you came in my mouth?”

 

At her words his head snapped up. Her laughter rang out as she fell onto her back rolling with glee at the look on his face. 

 

Realizing that she was having him on, he pounced on her, tickling her unmercifully until she begged him to stop. Pulling back, his breath caught as he looked down at her. Her hair was spread out around her in a wild mess while her eyes shined with happiness that matched the glow that seemed to surround her body. “I love you,” he whispered, as he ran his hand gently along her jaw line. 

 

She could immediately feel her eyes swelling with tears at his words. Even though she knew without a doubt that he loved her, this was the first time he’d ever said it to her. “I love you too,” she replied, as she pulled his head down onto her chest and held him tight against her. She never wanted to let him go, but she knew that come morning, she’d have to. 

 

His soft breath tickled her skin.  “Are you all right?” he asked.

 

She squeezed him tightly. “Yes, I’m fine,” she said, even though her heart felt as if it were breaking.

 

Feeling her small body shake, he broke away from her grasp. She didn’t even know she was crying until he reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek. “No, you’re not fine. Tell me what’s wrong, Love.”

 

Instead of answering him, she threw herself at him, knocking him onto his side, as she tried to bury herself in him, “Hold me,” she begged him, “just hold me.”

 

He held her. He held her until her shaking stopped. He held her until she started to relax against him. He held her, never wanting to let her go, but knowing that he’d have to come morning. 

 

**********


	2. Acceptance

  
Author's notes:

**:** I can come up with the ideas and hack out a rough story but without a beta that 

* * *

Chapter Two: Acceptance

 

“Why does life have to be so complicated?” she asked, her words soft against his skin. “Why can’t we be happy in our love for each other? Why do half our hearts and all of our souls have to belong to someone else? It’s really not fair. My heart loves you, but it also loves him with all my soul to go with it. He’s my soul mate just as she’s yours and it just isn’t fair.”

 

He could feel her tears running down his chest as he held her. “No, it’s not fair. I love you, but she has my soul. Come morning I’ll have to let you go and I don’t know if I can. I don’t want to give up what we have.”

 

Pushing herself away from his arms, she sat up, her eyes red and puffy as she looked down at him. “I guess I’m greedy too, because right now I want to hex her so bad for being the one you’ll be holding instead of me, kissing instead of me. I know you have to be with her just as I have to be with him in order to be truly happy. I know it, but I don’t want to accept it because then I have to lose you and I don’t think I can.”

 

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, “We’re really messed up aren’t we?” he murmured into her hair, “What are we going to do now?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said, breaking away from him. “Right now I just want you to make love to me.” She leaned in and captured his mouth with hers.

 

**********

 

She groaned, and her body jerked uncontrollably in response to the flicking of his tongue against her throbbing nub. Her hands clenched his hair, legs squeezing his head tightly, as her orgasm rocketed through her. Her breaths were short, painful pants making her feel light headed as she rode out the strongest of the many. She’d lost count somewhere around eight, or was it eleven, climaxes he’d given her with his fantastic mouth and tongue. 

 

“No more, no more,” she whimpered as her body collapsed weakly onto the bed. Her hand were frantic as she pulled and tugged him from between her spread legs and up onto her body. “Inside, I want you inside me. Now. Inside me now,” she pleaded, her hands reaching down to grab his hard cock as she tried to guide it into her wet center. “Hurry, please hurry. I want you now.”

 

Her words were driving him crazy, and as her hand finally managed to get the head of his swollen cock centered, he pushed against her. He watched in amazement as he started to slide into her. Even though his body was screaming for him to plunge into her as hard as he could, his mind reminded him that she was still new at this, and would be hurt by their first act of coupling. 

 

 “I’m sorry this has to hurt you Love,” he said, stopping with just the head of his cock in her.

 

Her eyes were wild with need as they locked on his. “Don’t you dare stop! I need you inside me, now!” she cried, as she raised her legs and locked them behind his thighs to pull him into her. 

 

Eyes still locked with hers, he pushed in. Her body stiffened, and a look of pain washed over her face as he broke through and entered her completely. 

 

She felt as if he was stretching her to the breaking point, and even though it was painful, she reveled in the knowledge that they were finally joined together. She felt his body flush against hers, and she growled and reached up to wrap her arms around his head, pulling him into a searing kiss.

 

“Oh, yes,” she moaned when he started to move slowly inside her. “Faster. Go faster.” Her eyes closed as he sped up, her head rolling back as she groaned in pleasure. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire. A small gasp escaped her when she felt his mouth close over her nipple and suck it gently.

 

Opening her eyes, she watched him sucking at her and felt a feeling of complete contentment wash over her and at that moment she knew that she’d never be able to let him go. Some how, some way, they would be together. “I love you,” she whispered to quiet for him to hear, “I love you.”

 

**********

 

Outside the room’s small window, the sky was starting to lighten. The lovers lay wrapped in each others arms, the sheets a tangled mess around them. How many times they’d made love didn’t matter. They were together.

 

She was lying against him listening to his heartbeat when he spoke. 

 

“I’m not giving you up. I can’t. I love you. I don’t know what we’re going to do but I’m not letting you go.”

 

She smiled with happiness at his words. “I’m glad because I won’t let you go either. I don’t care if I have to cheat and sneak off to be with you because I will if that’s what it takes. I’m not giving you up. You’re part of me now. I can’t be whole without you.”

 

“So what do we do?” he asked, as his hand slowly rubbed up and down her back. “You’re just as much a part of me. It’s going to be hard enough trying to hide how I feel about you let alone sneak around to be with you. We’d get caught sooner or later. The only way we had tonight was because they’re so wrapped up with---”

 

“I know. But we have to come up with something.”

 

“Like what? We get together once a week, a month, every six months? Don’t even think about once a year. There’s no way I could stay away from you that long. Especially since we’ll be around each other so much.”

 

“Call me a scarlet woman, I don’t care, but I couldn’t wait that long. I can’t wait six months either. Maybe a month but that’s it.”

 

“So we see each other once a month, then, no matter what?”

 

“Yes. Each month no matter what’s happening or where we are this night will be ours.”

 

“I won’t wait that long if we have a chance to be together before then.”

 

“I won’t either.”

 

“We’re going to be cheating on them.”

 

“I know, and I hate that we have to, but I can’t see myself without you.”

 

“I can’t either.”

 

He turned to look out the window. “It’s time. We should get dressed.”

 

She kissed him softly her anguish at leaving dragging it out. “I love you,” she said, as she held him for the last time on their too short night.

 

“I love you too,” he answered.

 

Breaking apart, they got up and gathered their scattered clothes to dress for the new day. 

 

**********

 

He took her hands in his as they stood outside the Room of Requirements. 

 

“I’d wish you luck but it wouldn’t be true. I’m so jealous right now that you’re going after him.”

 

“I feel the same way knowing that you’ll be going after her but they’re what we both need and want.” 

 

His bright green eyes looked deep into her warm brown eyes, “If he ever hurts you, best mate or not, I’ll kill him.”  

 

“I know, Harry. I’d do the same to her.” Releasing his hands, Hermione said, “I’m heading for the common room. I have to go get Ron away from Lavender and you need to get Ginny away from Dean. You might want to go to the Great Hall and wait for them. They’re probably headed to breakfast by now.”

 

He watched as Hermione turned and walked away, her brown hair more wild than normal after their night together. 

 

**********

 

She had realized in her second year that she loved Ron---that he was her soul mate. Even though they fought all the time, the fire they generated between them burned her soul and made her feel complete. It wasn’t until third year that she realized she loved Harry too. Her love for him was totally different from what she felt for Ron. He made her feel warm all over and while she got flustered at the though of hugging Ron, she looked forward to the times she could hug Harry. 

 

In fourth year she realizes that Harry loved her. He never said anything, but their hugs of goodbye or hello seemed to last a little longer, and reasons to touch happened more frequently, little things that nobody else noticed. She did, and she could tell that he knew of her knowledge. While she knew that she had captured part of his heart she believed he could never be hers. Ginny had already captured his soul and the rest of his heart, even if he didn’t know it yet.

 

Hermione’s emotions were tearing her apart as she came through the portal into the common room. Part of her wanted to turn and run back to Harry so they could lock themselves in the Room of Requirements forever. Another part was furious at seeing Lavender hanging all over Ron, leering up at him with a simpering look on her face.

 

Her eyes were burning in rage as she marched up to them. “Ron, I need to talk to you.”

 

Lavender sneered, but didn’t look up at her. “Won-Won doesn’t have time to talk to---”

 

She was cut off as Hermione reached out and yanked her from Ron, throwing her onto a nearby chair. “Back off, bitch! I’m talking to Ron not you.”

 

Lavender was struggling out of the chair ready to launch herself at Hermione when she finally looked at the other girl. What she saw frightened her so much she froze in place like a mouse in front of a cat.  Standing over her was an incredibly powerful witch, her wild hair adding to the image of someone not to be messed with---not if you valued your life.  The air around Hermione was crackling with energy, and her face was set with confidence and determination while her blazing brown eyes remained locked on her prey.  

 

Lavender wasn’t the only one frozen in fear. Nobody in the crowded common room moved for fear of attracting Hermione’s attention.

 

“Hermione?” Ron croaked out. 

 

At the sound of his voice, Hermione whipped around to face him, unaware that Lavender had collapsed limply on the chair behind her. 

 

Ron took a step back, his face awash with awe at the radiant form before him. Never had he seen someone so beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. He thought he could literally see fire burning in her eyes as she looked at him.

 

“Do you love me, Ron?”

 

Her question shot through him like fire stirring up all the feelings for her that he’d been trying to confront for the past two years.

 

“Answer me, Ron. Do you love me?” 

 

“Merlin help me,” he groaned, “Yes, yes I love you.”

 

Taking a step forward, Hermione reached up and pulled him down into a kiss so hot it seared into his soul and bound him to her forever.

 

Breaking the kiss, Hermione turned to face Lavender. “He’s mine now. Don’t come near him again.”

 

Nobody noticed that Hermione walked a little awkwardly as she led Ron through the portal and out of the common room.

 

**********

 

It took everything Harry had to stop himself from running after Hermione as she walked away from him. He’d started having feelings for her in his third year, but had never done anything about it because he’d known that she loved his best mate. By fourth year he realized that he loved her and that somehow she knew and returned the feeling. Still they didn’t talk about it. Their hugs only became longer and they seemed to find more reasons to touch, little things that meant so much to him. He knew that she would never be his. Ron had her soul and the rest of her heart. Besides, there was something he couldn’t name that kept trying to gain his attention, something important that he just couldn’t see yet.

 

Now he knew that it had been his soul trying to tell him that Ginny was the one he was meant to be with. Letting out a sigh, Harry set off for the Great Hall to find Ginny.

 

When he reached the top of the stairs leading down to the Entrance Hall, he saw Dean leading Ginny out the door onto the school grounds instead of taking her into the Great Hall for breakfast. He hurried down the stairs to catch them.

 

He didn’t see them anywhere when he exited the door. As he turned right, he heard Ginny’s voice. 

 

“Dean, stop it.”

 

Hurrying towards the sound of her voice, he rounded a bush to find Dean kissing Ginny. As he watched, Dean’s hand moved up Ginny’s side to cup her breast. At its touch, Ginny broke away, “Dean, I said no! I’m not ready for that yet.”

 

Dean smiled as he tried to pull Ginny back into his arms. “Come on Ginny…”

 

“Get your hands off of her!” Harry’s menacing voice rang out. 

 

Looking up and seeing Harry, Dean said, “Sod off Potter, Ginny’s my girl not yours.”

 

A planter shattered next to the couple as Harry took a step towards them.

 

“I. Said. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her!” The anger and power radiating from Harry was tangible as it rolled off him. His whole focus was on Dean as he took another step forward. When he did so, another planter shattered, causing Ginny to jump. 

 

Ginny watched in fascination and fear as Harry walked towards them. His face was eerily calm, but there was no mistaking the masked anger. More planters shattered as he walked closer, making his magic pound against her. She had no idea that Dean had already released her. 

 

Dean was scared. More scared than he’d ever been in his life. The wizard coming at him wasn’t the Harry he’d roomed with for the last five years. This was the wizard that had faced He Who Must Not Be Named numerous times, and lived, and right now he was angry. Angry at him. He had no memory of releasing Ginny or stumbling back against the castle wall. All he could focus on was the wizard coming at him and the feeling that he was about to die.

 

“Harry!” Ginny’s voice called.

 

Stopping his advance on Dean, Harry turned to face her. 

 

“Harry, please don’t hurt him.” Her voice was a little shaky but soft as she walked nervously towards him. “You’ll get in trouble and I don’t want that. He’s not worth it,” she finished as she stopped before him.

 

“Do you love me?” Harry demanded.

 

She didn’t even have to think about her answer. She’d loved him from the first minute she’d seen him. “Always Harry. I’ve always loved you.”

 

In an instant she was in his arms and he was kissing her with a fire so fierce it burned. She’d always known her soul was his but now she knew that his belonged to her as well.

 

As they walked away they never noticed Dean sitting crumpled at the base of the wall, the front of his robes wet where he’d pissed himself.

 

**********

 

Harry’s emotions were in turmoil as he sat on the common room couch with Ginny in his lap. Her kisses were everything he’d imagined they’d be and being able to finally hold her in his arms was pure bliss. He should be heaven but wasn’t. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch across from them and every time Ron kissed her, Harry’s jealousy flared. 

 

Hermione could feel Harry’s eyes on her and she knew that if what he was feeling was anything like she was feeling then neither one of them was completely happy. Every time Ginny kissed him she cringed. Not even having Ron’s arms finally around her and his kisses on her lips could stop the jealousy running through her. Later, when they were saying goodnight to each other and Harry was hugging her she heard him whisper, “It’s so hard, Love.” 

 

“I know,” she whispered back, “One month, Love. One month.”

 

**********


End file.
